


For Each Strike of His Blade

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the tpm100 prompt 'BDSM'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	For Each Strike of His Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tpm100 prompt 'BDSM'.

" _Please_ , Master."

"How many?"

"Twenty-seven."

Obi-Wan eagerly anticipated each intimate crack of the lash, relishing how the bursts of pain seemed to countermand some of his guilt over the twenty-seven sentient lives he'd ended earlier that day.

Clearly what Qui-Gon looked forward to, though, was being able to banish the whip immediately after the final punishing blow. 

Obi-Wan kissed Qui-Gon's thigh, thanking him for caring enough – despite his reticence – to do as Obi-Wan had begged.

"Those deaths were not your fault."

In the aftermath of his self-imposed atonement, hearing his Master's unwavering compassion and certainty, Obi-Wan almost even believed it.


End file.
